


【德哈】斯莱特林的诗

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 斯莱特林的爱情就像黑湖上空暴雪般的月光，沉默中带着隐藏的神圣和深情。喃喃爱语，尽在不言中。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 41





	【德哈】斯莱特林的诗

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇哈设定预警。

斯莱特林的爱情就像黑湖上空暴雪般的月光，沉默中带着隐藏的神圣和深情。喃喃爱语，尽在不言中。

01.  
德拉科的手指来回地压过手里的羊皮纸，很快一只小巧的纸鹤就成型了。纸鹤随着少年薄荷味的呼吸煽动着翅膀飞过几排桌子，轻轻停在少年乱糟糟的黑发上。  
德拉科看着哈利的后脑勺，但似乎对方完全没有感受到纸鹤的样子，肩膀纹丝不动。哈利听斯内普教授的课还是第一次这么认真，德拉科一边想着，一边手指虚空着往下按压，纸鹤便在哈利的头顶蹦蹦跳跳，试图引起他的注意。  
没用。  
那再来。  
德拉科一挥魔杖，纸鹤开始啄哈利的发丝和头皮。  
还是没用。  
德拉科马尔福第N次试图吸引哈利波特主意的计划宣告失败。  
德拉科的郁闷潘西都看在眼里，她憋着笑用手肘捣了捣德拉科的腰，“我还是第一次看见对你的纸鹤攻势无动于衷的人。”  
德拉科轰地一声瘫在桌上，“我从三年级追到现在，一点回应都没有。”  
“……你追了波特两年了？”  
“……你没看出来吗？”  
潘西倒吸一口凉气，“你那叫追？天天拦住波特开口就是欠揍的话，除了纸鹤就是纸鹤，在寝室里又装得乖巧高贵一句话都不跟波特说，你这叫追？我这两年以为你纯粹想惹波特生气！”  
德拉科被潘西的话弄得僵在原地，他们都没看见哈利悄悄把纸鹤从发丝上摘下来，小心翼翼地收进了口袋。

02.  
德拉科坐在桌前写日记。绿银色的皮质封面，里面的羊皮纸上整整齐齐地写满了字。德拉科把今天魔药课上的蠢事写完后，耳边就响起一个声音。  
“德拉科？”  
德拉科吓得直接把本子关上，然后发现羽毛笔光荣地折断在里面。  
“哦，波特。”德拉科强迫自己去忽视溅到桌上的墨水，装出一副若无其事的样子，“有什么事吗？”  
哈利安静地看着他，碧色的眸子一动不动。就在德拉科差点陷进去的时候，哈利开口道：“只是叫你早点睡觉。”正在德拉科感动之余，对方又皱着眉头补充一句：“你开着灯太亮了，我睡不着。”  
“……”德拉科看着哈利毫无留恋地转身爬进了围幔，心中感觉碎了一块儿。  
居然连今天纸鹤的事儿提都不提。  
德拉科捂着眼睛，感觉自己要被挫败感淹没。缓了一会儿，他坐直身子，看着没有动静的围幔，突然陷入回忆。  
自己是听着哈利的故事长大的，两人相遇在对角巷的长袍店里。想想自己当时幼稚的行为，德拉科很后悔。如果没有给哈利那么先入为主的印象，哈利进了斯莱特林后也不会对自己那么疏远了吧。  
德拉科觉得如果自己是分院帽，自己很难做抉择。平日哈利不仅和斯莱特林的学生关系良好，和其他几个学院的学生也是，比如赫敏·格兰杰，罗恩·韦斯莱，纳威·隆巴顿，卢娜·洛夫古德等等。斯莱特林本身应该是散发着骄傲与高贵，但哈利安静朴素得像一汪湖水，没有格兰芬多的坦率，也没有斯莱特林的华贵。

哈利，我要如何将你比方  
雍容华贵的绿宝石不适合你的神秘  
热情滚烫的红火焰不适合你的安静  
……

昏暗的围幔内，哈利把今天收到的纸鹤塞进了枕头套子，里面已经有数十只纸鹤。

03.  
“斯莱特林再得十分，现在比分咬得很紧，九十对八十！”  
德拉科的眼睛在天空中搜寻着，哈利因为飞得太高了，所以他只能看见一个绿色的小点。哈利看上去从容不迫，偶尔飞来飞去找着金色飞贼，赛场上激烈的战斗仿佛和他没有任何关系。  
德拉科又想起自己和哈利争强找球手的那次比赛，最后自己失之毫厘，哈利在自己前方一寸的地方抓住了飞贼。  
那是哈利第一次对自己笑，金色飞贼的翅膀嗡嗡响，在绿色的眸子里搅动出微笑的涟漪。“我赢了你，德拉科。”

少年的眼睛里有着金色飞贼  
另一个少年作为找球手  
自然想去抓住那飞舞的金色  
然而  
到底是他抓住了那抹金色  
还是少年的眼睛  
抓住了他的心

德拉科四处飘荡的心被突然的惊呼声给拉了回来。他抬起头，看见哈利和拉文克劳的找球手一起朝自己飞了过来。下一秒，德拉科猛然发现金色飞贼就在自己看台位置的一米开外。  
所有的学生都纷纷向后躲避，只有德拉科还愣愣地站在原地，连着金色飞贼一起等着哈利。拉文克劳的找球手担心受伤或者误伤他人，还是在最后拉高扫帚，但哈利还是直冲冲地飞了过来，他的手指在德拉科扑闪的睫毛前面猛然收拢。  
这一刻，心脏和呼吸同一个频率。  
德拉科知道那一刻面前这个人又握住了自己的心。心脏在扑通扑通不停跳，两双眼眸直直对上，哈利突然冲德拉科笑了。  
哈利朝德拉科摊开手掌，金色飞贼在他的手心里蔫蔫地舒展着翅膀。“不为我欢呼吗，德拉科？”哈利如此对德拉科说道，语气里带着小小的期待和倨傲。  
“斯莱特林！！！”周围所有的学生欢呼起来，哈利在声浪中高高举起手中的金色飞贼，那一刻，骄傲才从他的眼底里迸射出来。  
德拉科感觉自己已经抑制不住上扬的嘴角。他伸出手，拍了拍近在咫尺的哈利。

04.  
“波特先生，今晚七点半，在我的办公室，黑魔法防御专项训练，不要迟到。”  
“是，教授。”哈利点点头。斯内普教授自从他入学后就每周都给他开小灶，不是补习魔药就是练习更高阶的黑魔法防御术。  
哈利踏着幽暗的灯火进入斯内普教授的办公室，对方看着他的眼睛念了一句咒语，一只银白色的鹿从魔杖尖飞跃而出，围绕着办公室跑了几圈消散了。  
“今天继续学习守护神咒。集中精力，想着最快乐的回忆，清晰地念出咒语——”  
哈利点点头，有些小紧张。这段日子他一直在练，但成功的几率很小。不是连守护神都不成型就是根本坚持不了几秒，他明明把所有快乐的事情都想过了。  
最终今天也还是失败了。还不容易出现了一只牡鹿，结果只支撑了五秒。  
哈利有些沮丧地从地下室里走回寝室，瘫在自己的床上。  
他又念了几次守护神咒，但是还是失败。布雷斯打了个哈欠，从边上做起来，“波特，你别说，我都会念了。呼神护卫——来着？”  
枕头里的纸鹤太多了，硌得哈利后脑勺有些不舒服。他把里面地纸鹤都倒出来，每一只的翅膀上都有一个日期。哈利把它们按照时间顺序摆好，看着这些纸鹤，又想到自己无数次向德拉科表示关心或者主动都被没情商的对方给神奇拒绝的事情，没来由一阵恼火。  
他抽出魔杖，狠狠戳了戳那些纸鹤。“不叫我哈利，整天波特波特。”他嘟哝着，“一天到晚给我摆臭架子，除了折纸鹤还会干什么。臭德拉科，臭马尔福……”语气里似乎带着冰渣。  
布雷斯听着这些话默默缩回到被子里。  
突然间一只纸鹤自动展开成了一张纸，哈利连忙抓起来一看。  
——哈利，我想每日清晨送你一枝带着露水的含苞待放的白色月季。绿叶是你的眼睛，花瓣是你眼中的黎明。  
哈利的心脏不争气地剧烈跳动了一下。他连忙拆开几只纸鹤，耳朵随着寝室里温暖的空气一起变得粉红。  
——哈利，你每一次魁地奇比赛抓住的都是我的心，我从心底里为你欢呼。  
哈利匆匆忙忙展开所有的纸鹤，把他们全部铺在床上，一条条看过去。  
——哈利，你真是个不讨喜欢的人。  
——哈利，我似乎被你吸引。  
——哈利。  
——哈利。  
最新的一只纸鹤上写的是：哈利，我想对你说——  
这时床幔被掀开，德拉科大大咧咧的声音传过来。  
“波特，我……”没说完德拉科就把床幔丢下，“打扰了。”  
“给我站住，德拉科！你要对我说什……”哈利连忙拉开围幔，德拉科早就跑得不见踪影。  
哈利重新去抚摸那些有着清晰折痕的羊皮纸，上面有几个Q版的自己，丑丑的，但是都在笑。哈利摸起魔杖，想着德拉科，轻轻念叨。  
“呼神护卫。”  
牡鹿安安静静地站在他的面前，布雷斯被吓了一跳，哇地一声跳起来，接着克拉布和高尔也从床上坐了起来。  
“帮我去找到他。”哈利朝牡鹿说道，然后急急忙忙去穿袜子和鞋子。  
啊，哈利也想把所想一吐为快。他喜欢德拉科的眼睛，仿佛水晶球；他喜欢德拉科的声音和呼吸，仿佛带着薄荷香；他想问问德拉科，斯莱特林的爱情应该是什么模样，如果对方需要他的直白，他便勇敢，如果对方需要空间，他便高抬着头等待。  
斯莱特林的一切动机是为了深爱。

05.  
德拉科坐在黑湖的岸边，思考着今晚去哪里过夜。  
手里是一只还没送出的纸鹤，德拉科本来想把自己想说的所有话分开写在纸鹤里送给哈利，然后鼓起勇气在某个晚上揭开纸鹤里所有的秘密。  
已经就差一只了，结果功亏一篑了。这到底是不是斯莱特林正确的求爱方式？德拉科认真地思考着。自己是否应该更大胆？或者以更华丽高贵的方式来求爱？  
一丝流光闪过，德拉科猛地抬起头，牡鹿温顺地低下头，拱了拱德拉科的腰。

哈利  
我要如何将你比方  
雍容华贵的绿宝石不适合你的神秘  
热情滚烫的红火焰不适合你的安静  
哈利  
你的眼底有金色飞贼  
我想抓住在你瞳孔里的它  
而你的手抓住了我的心  
哈利  
我想每日清晨  
送你一枝带着露水的含苞待放的白色月季  
绿叶是你的眼睛  
花瓣是你眼中的黎明  
哈利  
我该如何比喻斯莱特林的爱情  
是黑湖上方的月光  
有着暴雪般的纯净  
赠予你我全部的深情  
哈利  
我想对你说

隐形衣被揭下，哈利的眼睛从黑夜中显现出来。德拉科屏住呼吸，看着心中人踏过黑湖的冰冷、雪白的月光来到面前。  
“现在只有我们两个了，你想对我说什么，斯莱特林的大诗人？”哈利歪歪头，一丝狡黠没有被藏住。  
德拉科攥紧手中的纸鹤翅膀。  
我想对你说——

-FIN-


End file.
